Three Worlds Collide
by NightStalker21
Summary: Kouichi and Kouji are a part of a criminal organization when they are kidnapped by loonies who say they are the son of the Gods. Sure, the powers they both have is far from normal but that doesn't have to mean anything...right? HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Warning: Yaoi, check. Explicit, check. Drama, check. Good show, check. Let's get this show on the road!_

_Disclaimer: If Digimon of Naruto were mine, you would have seen this on TV and not here. Do the math._

_Polly: Jenna! That was mean!_

_Jenna: So. It's the truth. We don't own any of it._

_Layla: True, we're just using it._

_Polly: Layla! Don't listen to that devil!_

_Jenna: Layla, ignore the angel._

_Layla: [glances between the two confused]_

_Naruto: [from backstage] Am I on yet, am I on yet?_

_Polly, Layla, & Jenna: No!_

_Layla: [sighs inwardly and thanks Naruto for saving her]_

* * *

_Prologue_

_She sighed, finally finished as she watched the man-eating cattle run wild. They were interesting animals, that lot. The only cattle that ate man that she knew of._

_"My lady, he's here." She turned at the sound of that voice. It was her faithful servant…what did he call himself this century? Oh, yes. Seth._

_"Bring him over, my dear." She called. She was suddenly very interesting in playing with the flowers in the beautiful garden with her toes. Sauntering over was Seth and Ryou._

_Ryou looked around before breathing in a sigh. The place was beautiful. They stood in a garden that would make a blind man weep for joy. "So this is the Fields of Elysium. How befitting."_

_"Isn't it? That's why I stay here," she offered. She looked around longingly. "I cannot bear to be separated from it for too long." She turned and smiled at him, making him frown. There was something off about her. "Thank you, Seth. You can go now." Seth bowed low before disappearing in flames._

_She reached her hand out to Ryou, but he hesitated. "Join me?" she finally said._

_"No thanks. I'm fine where I stand. What is your business with me?" Ryou asked instead. He was being as polite as he could from his mother's teachings, but she was unnerving to him. She did not take her hand back, but only smile sweetly at him and stood. She stepped forward but he did not move an inch. There __was__ something off about her. Something in her haunting beauty, dazzling smile and odd orange eyes…_

_"Join me?" she asked once more. Her voice was a singing tone. Beautiful, haunting, making him want to do everything she asked of him. He would do anything. He __loved__ her. She was his life, his soul. And there she stood seeking his company. He berated himself for foolishly declining. But she didn't seem to mind. Maybe he was forgiven._

_"Of course." He stepped forward and took her hand, kneeling and kissing her hand like she was a queen._


	2. Chapter One

Warning: Yaoi, check. Drama, check. Good show, check. Explicitness (reserved for the future), check. Let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: Digimon and Naruto will be mind as soon as I get the guts to buy them. Now if only I knew where to buy those guts…

Polly: Layla, I'm your courage. All you have to do is ask me! [pouts]

Layla: Sorry, Polly. But I can't use you all the time. It just…wouldn't be right.

Polly: [sniffling] But I want you to use me.

Layla: Polly, I just can't!

Polly: But why?

Jenna: [holding up a camera] This is going to sound so dirty when I show the gang.

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something

**Keh** – premonitions

* * *

_Chapter One: My Brother_

The pounding head, the dizziness, the bile rising in the back of his throat. It was happening again, Kouichi realized. The visions, premonitions, _whatever_ they were. For the brief second of himself that he had left, he eyed a bottle of Scotch longingly and decided against it. Sure it would make the vision less painful if he got a few gulps in, but it would also make it fuzzy. Unclear. And what if he really needed the info it was offering? Settling into the chair as comfortable as possible, he let it come.

"**Take it, boy. Now!" a cold voice barked, but Kouichi's head stayed down. Kouichi was grabbed by the scuff of his shirt. It was only cold comfort that it wasn't Kouichi's life. Kouichi – or the child he was currently – made no sound.**

"**I can't, the boy whispered brokenly. He stared wide-eyed at the rough looking man who was manhandling him. He was all dark with ebony black hair that reached his shoulders and pitch black eyes. A dark aura was clinging to him.**

"**You will take his soul and deliver it to the afterlife," he commanded.**

"**He's my father. Thantos, I can't do it," Kouichi pleaded. "Please, Lord Thantos…don't make me do it." The man, Thantos, leaned in to whisper in Kouichi's ear.**

"**Either you take his soul now or the first thing his liberated spirit will see is what we do in our spare time – right now for all wandering spirits to see. Then I shall condemn him to Hades and you shall be the one to take him. You'll stay and watch as he curses your name through his torture," Thantos' voice was soft, sweet and venomous at the same time.**

"**No…d-don't…" Kouichi begged, tears clouding his vision at the mere thought of the tortures he was just promised.**

"**Then choose," Thantos continued in the same voice. He dropped Kouichi and Kouichi reluctantly went over to the body of his father. It began to rain hard instantly, as if the sky were crying the tears Kouichi couldn't. Grabbing his father's hand, he kissed it softly. Surprisingly, Thantos did not order him to hurry it up. Reaching into his father's body, he pulled out the spirit.**

"**Kou–" his father began instantly.**

"**Sshh," Kouichi said. He managed a weak smile as soon as he knew where he was taking him. His father would go to heaven. He brought him to the gates and smiled softly one more time as the gates opened. "Goodbye," was his broken whisper. When he returned to his father's body, it had crystallized. He saw his own reflection…but the **_**real**_** Kouichi was staring back at him. A tear made a path down his face and remained un-joined. Hardening himself, he pulled back dark blue hair into a ponytail – making him look like Kouji – and disappeared.**

Kouichi's head was pounding in speed with his traitorous heart. Despite the lingering, dizziness and pain, he bolted upright and into the bathroom before emptying his dinner into the toilet. Who…who would do that to someone who clearly loved his father?

But that wasn't what sickened Kouichi the most, making him retch and vomit again. Kouichi knew it had not truly been him even though the boy had looked it. But if it wasn't him it could only be one other person.

Who would do that to such a young looking Kouji?

* * *

Kouji was leaving Thebes before he was attacked. He was leaving by night, covered in blood and bruises. Some of the blood wasn't even his own. He was the murderer of high officials in Thebes. Snobs and jerks. They deserved it. So, then, why the hell was he carrying their kid!

"Why did you kill Papa and Momma?" the girl finally spoke. Crud, she was out of shock. The sniveling would start any minute now. But before he could answer and she could cry, they were surrounded. Blades were drawn and the girl's eyes went glassy as she stared straight ahead. Great, shock reactivated. Despite his impatience, Kouji remained quiet.

"Give us the girl. We might let you live," one said. Kouji snorted before taking his fighting stance. "Have you gone mad? Give me the child."

"No," Kouji said coldly.

"Have it your way," he chuckled. They took that as a clue to attack. Jumping to avoid being hit, Kouji landed a few feet away.

"Hold tight," Kouji whispered to the girl on his back, hoping she could hear him. A knife cut through his shoulder, crossing an earlier wound and they both bled. He ignored it. Another knife came hurdling at his back. Switching the girl to his arms, he barely dodged it and it scraped the side of his neck. _They were aiming for her head._ He realized. He was tackled to the ground not a second later. The girl tumbled from his hands and as he struggled to get away, his shirt tore. Kouji panicked. The guy's aura was red with lust. Using telekinesis, he flung the guy off. The others backed away as fear clouded their aura. They ran, but the girl had run off too.

_At least they didn't leave with her, _Kouji thought. Now his bruises and old wounds were bleeding. He stood up and limped away, not caring who saw him. _Nii-san…I made it. Kouichi-niisan._

* * *

Kouzo sighed as he looked over the crossword puzzle he was doing. His desk was littered with Sudoku and Crosswords that he'd already done. There was a knock on his door. Getting up, he walked over and opened the door. "Yoru, is there something you need?"

"No," Yoru said. "I was sent around to see if you needed anything." Kouzo looked over Yoru, who was currently wearing a black leather pants and a black leather biker jacket.

"Some more puzzles would be great," Kouzo shrugged. Yoru just laughed that elegant laugh of hers, making Kouzo give one of his rare smiles.

"Done the other's already?" Yoru said. "I was talking food-wise, Kouzo. Do you need anything to eat?" Kouzo simply frowned.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you say so," Yoru said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Sudoku puzzle. "Take this one. I only got one on me. I couldn't quite figure that out." Kouzo took one look at it. Only two boxes were filled in.

"Gee, _that's_ a challenge," he said. Yoru used the paper and whacked his shoulder. "Okay. I'll see what I can do about your lack of finishing it." She put her hands on her hips and glared. He had to admit, she had a good figure. Her face was instantly worried. "What?"

"Did Lord Thantos do that to you?" she whispered. His brow furrowed and he followed her gaze to his neck. _Shit._ He was sporting a purplish bruise. He yanked his shirt collar to cover it.

"You should try calling him 'Dad' and see if he'd flip out," Kouzo said.

"Kouzo…"

"He might not go bonkers like you think he will."

"_Kouzo!_" Yoru said sharply. He looked down. "Did he finish?" Silence followed.

"No. No, he didn't." Yoru let go a breath and hugged Kouzo close.

"You need to get out of here," Yoru said. "Before he really does–"

"What, Yoru? Rape me?" Kouzo said. "You're right. It hasn't gotten that far yet, all he does is molest me." Kouzo took her hand. "Where would I go anyway?"

"You don't have somewhere to go, but you have someone to go to," Yoru said. Her hand reached into her pocket. "Kouzo, you have–"

"Who?" a familiar voice mused beside Yoru's ear. Her eyes widened. "I'm curious, too. I want to know." Fear slithered into her and Kouzo, though she betrayed herself in the stiffness of her body and her abrupt halt of movement. Thantos let out a blood-curdling laugh.

"Thantos–"

"Leave us, Yoru," Thantos said, cutting off Kouzo. "Now, child." She instantly leapt into motion. Her breathing came back in a huff as she pressed something into Kouzo's hand, sent him an apologetic look and darted out of the room. "What were we talking about here, hmm?"

"My escape," Kouzo said in a sarcastic tone, but they both knew he wasn't joking.

"Really now? What a disobedient child I've raised," Thantos tsked.

"Leave her alone, Thantos. If you want to punish someone, punish me. I'll take her punishment and you know she'll learn her lesson through her guilty conscience," Kouzo said. Thantos laughed again.

"Ever the martyr, Kouzo," Thantos said. Kouzo didn't even flinch when Thantos used his fingers to tilt Kouzo's face up to him. Kouzo sensed the lust spike in him. "It's just such a pity that at this moment, I'm too busy to play with you. I'd do well to remember those words, though. We'll play soon." Thantos was gone, leaving a shadow of his body behind as his words echoed. Kouzo sighed and looked down at what Yoru had pressed into his hands. His eyes widened. It was a bedroom with a woman in the bed and three identical babies in blankets in front of her. One blanket was purple, another was white, and the final blanket was sea green. Each blanket had a name pinned to it in elegant script:

_Purple – Kouichi, White – Kouji, Sea Green – Kouzo_

* * *

Polly: That was AMAZING!

Jenna: That was pointless.

Kouji: No it wasn't! We have another brother!

Jenna: What was your first clue?

Kouji: [pulls out kendo sword] Say that…one more time.

Kouichi: Kou-chan! No! She's a third of the author! Our future is in the balance!

Kouji: [stops moving when sword is two inches from her head]

Jenna: [sits calmly as she pretends Kouji hadn't just tried to kill her]

Kouji: No it doesn't.

Kouichi: Yes it does.

Kouji: Layla! Tell her it doesn't!

Layla: [stops talking with Kouzo and looks over at them] Huh?

Kouji: See! Layla says it doesn't!

Kouzo: Layla says that it _does_.

Layla: [in a corner] Why is everyone saying "Layla says" so much?


	3. Chapter Two

Warning: This is a yaoi, meaning malexmale. Just remember that you've been forewarned.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Digimon do not belong to me, so why don't you just stuff it and stop trying to get me sued…I'm serious, they aren't mine.

Jenna: It's pointless to repeat yourself.

Layla: I had to make sure they got the picture.

Polly: Yeah, Jenny! Leave her alone!

Jenna: It's Jenna. Not Jenny.

Polly: People don't mind nicknames. Right, La-la?

Layla: Is she talking to me?

Polly: Right, Ki-Ki?

Kiba: [glares] I'm starting the story now.

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something

**Keh** – premonitions

* * *

_Chapter Two: A New Mission_

Naruto knew this was a dream. He'd been having them a lot recently. But even knowing didn't stop the anger. "Why do you keep coming to me? Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke will come to you when he wishes," a very dead Itachi Uchiha told him. But even a dead man couldn't be strayed. "You still have not chosen."

"There is no choice! I'm going to save Sasuke _and _the village!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now tell me where Sasuke is!"

"You're still naïve," Itachi sighed. "You cannot save both, Naruto. Only one is yours to save. The other must be left."

"I _can _save both!" Naruto protested. Itachi turned his head as if looking at someone, but no one else was in this dream but them. Itachi turned back to Naruto.

"And that is why I call you naïve," Itachi said. "You must choose, Naruto. And you must choose soon. Your village does not have much time, and neither does Sasuke."

"Why don't you tell me who to choose then?" Naruto demanded. "What am I supposed to do? You haunt me every few days and you ask the same question!"

"Because it is a question you must answer," Itachi said. "If you choose to save the village, Sasuke will be forever out of your grasp. You must kill him." Naruto flinched.

"So, I should save Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Itachi considered his words.

"If you choose to save Sasuke, your village shall be destroyed and everyone in it shall die," Itachi said. "And you must stand by and watch as Sasuke does it."

"So I should save Konoha?" Naruto asked. "Which is it?"

"I will not pick for you, Naruto. You must pick for yourself," Itachi said. "And time is running out." The dream ended and Naruto opened his eyes to the sunlight. He sat up and took a few minutes to remember what had him so riled up. As soon as he was dressed, he went to the Hokage. He met Shikamaru outside.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru said.

"I have to talk to Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to go see if the Hokage'll let Chouji go with me on my next mission," Shikamaru said.

"You've got a mission! I haven't had one in forever!" Naruto complained. "I bet Grandma Tsunade's just saving the best one for me!"

"Or you're too much of a dope to send out anywhere," Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Pineapple Head!"

"Who're you calling pineapple head, you Porcupine Head."

"Freakin' Shirker!"

"Fuckin' Shithead."

"Stupid Slacker!

"If I'm a slacker, you're a Slave Driver."

"…I thought that was Granny Tsunade."

"Guess you're right." Shikamaru shrugged and Naruto grinned. It was just like old times. Throw in Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru and they had their old Ninja Academy trouble team. When they walked in Tsunade's office, she was waiting for them. Or at least for Shikamaru.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Can you deal with Shikamaru first?" Naruto said, looking at her. She got it automatically and was kicking Shikamaru out in less than ten minutes. Naruto took a deep breath. "I dreamt of Itachi again last night." The first time he'd said that, she'd thought he'd had the hots for Itachi. But he didn't. He liked girls, definitely. Or a girl. A specific one. Never mind!

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, thankful Shizune wasn't in the room.

"Same thing. He was telling me to choose between the village and Sasuke again," Naruto shrugged. "He said if I chose the village, I'd have to kill Sasuke. But if I choose Sasuke, I'd have to watch him kill everyone I care about."

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked, her critical eye on Naruto.

"I don't think Itachi's dead," Naruto said. "I mean, it was like he knew Sasuke was targeting Konoha now. I don't think these are just dreams anymore."

"And I believe you. While it makes sense for your subconscious to tell you these things in the form of Uchiha because he was Sasuke's reason, it would make more sense for it to be in the form of someone like Sasuke or Sakura. Someone you think you've let down. Someone who would make it hit home in an emotional and personal way," Tsunade said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to send out a reconnaissance team, just to be sure," she said. "We never know if it was just an Akatsuki trick and he's alive. We never found his body."

"Who are you sending out?" Naruto asked.

"A tracking team. An Inuzuka and a Hyuuga perhaps," Tsunade said. "A good nose and the Byakugan might really help in this situation." Tsunade started looking through her book. "Hinata is on a mission in Sunagakure, but Neji is available. I'd send Shino and Kakashi as well, but they are also busy. Kiba is available, too…I'll send Neji and Kiba. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto…do you want to go with them?"

"_No, Naruto. You must stay inside the village. The village will needy you more than they will."_ Naruto frowned. It was Itachi's voice. Why would Itachi tell him not to go? Of course the little weasel wouldn't want to be found, but…he had said to stay in the village. Why would the village need him?

"Naruto?"

"No. No, I'll…I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade's eyebrows reached her hairline. This wasn't like the Naruto she knew. The Naruto she knew was impulsive and would definitely want to go.

"I'm sure, already! Jeez," Naruto huffed. Tsunade called Shizune and sent her out to get Neji and Kiba. Kiba and Neji eyed each other when they saw each other.

"Here's the deal, a few months ago Naruto started dreaming about Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade began.

"Itachi? Jeez, Naruto! You got to get hard for the bad guy?" Kiba smirked. Neji gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"Wrong doujutsu, moron!" Naruto snapped, but shut up when Neji gave him the That's-My-Cousin glare.

"Let me finish!" Tsunade cleared her throat. "Naruto has been having dreams about Itachi Uchiha for the past couple of months. In these dreams, Itachi has been warning him about Sasuke and the village. As per Itachi, Sasuke will destroy the village if Naruto doesn't kill him."

"He must know that Naruto is trying to _save_ Sasuke, not kill him," Kiba said.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. It sounds like Itachi is trying to tell him to choose between Sasuke and the village," Neji said.

"That's exactly what he's said," Tsunade said. "However, according to an Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha was killed by Sasuke." Neji and Kiba fell silent as confusion fell over their faces. Tsunade continued. "We don't know the extent of Itachi's Sharingan, so we assume that if he were alive, he might be able to enter Naruto's dreams. _If _he were alive."

"And our mission is to find out if he is," Neji guessed.

"Precisely. Naruto will not be joining you on this mission," Tsunade said. "You'll depart tonight and go to the location where Itachi was pronounced dead, the battle site of Sasuke and Itachi. Are you capable of this, or should I find another team?"

"I will try my best, Hokage-sama," Neji said. Kiba looked uncomfortable. He was staring at the floor and shifting his weight for foot to foot.

"I…I'll take the mission," Kiba said hesitantly.

"Good. Go prepare," Tsunade said. That night, Naruto and Tsunade saw the duo off. Naruto couldn't help but notice that something was _wrong_ with Kiba. He was looking around like he was hungry and everyone was an appetizer. Even Akamaru seemed to notice. Kiba kept avoiding everyone's gaze. Naruto shrugged it off. Maybe it was him who was off. These dreams were seriously getting the better of him.

* * *

Kiba: What's wrong with me?

Polly: I'm the good half. So, if I don't know it can't be something good.

Layla: It's not something that has both a good side and a bad side to it. Because I barely know anything. I just know it has to do with you and Neji.

Jenna: [smiles] You shall know in due time, brother mine.

Kiba: [shivers] If she knows, doesn't that mean it's a bad thing?

Polly: But La-La knows some, too!

Layla: That just means it's more bad than good.

Akamaru: [barking of course] _What are you planning?_

Jenna: Okay, but I'll tell only you, Akamaru… [whispers]

Polly: Wait! POLLY WANTS TO KNOW!


	4. Chapter Three

Warning: This will eventually be a yaoi, so if you don't like it then DON'T FRIGGIN READ IT!

Disclaimer: Digimon and Naruto belong to someone else with brilliant brains. Not me. I'll make something brilliant too as soon as I get me a brain, though.

Polly: Layla, you have a brain!

Layla: [blinks at her] No I don't.

Polly: You do! Me! I'm your brain!

Jenna: That's why she needs a new one. You're defective.

Polly: I am not!

Jenna: Prove it.

Layla: I don't think that's necessary.

Polly: [ignores Layla] How?

Jenna: Do something smart.

Polly: All right! I shall do something so brilliant, you'll _have_ to acknowledge my brain power!

Layla: Oh, boy. Starting story.

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something

**Keh** – premonitions

Keh – Akamaru talking

* * *

_Chapter Three: Hijacked Hijackers_

Kouichi breathed the fresh air of Thebes. He was trusted to escort Kouji back. Of course, neither of them needed an escort anymore, they simply wanted to be alone. Zoey knew that.

"_I owe you one, Zoey,"_ Kouichi had said. Now he grimaced, realizing it had been a mistake. Oh well. He'd regret it later. Checking his watch, Kouichi stuck to the shadows and watched the people who passed. Where the hell could his twin be?

His cell-phone rung loudly and he hurried to pick it up without being noticed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ichi-chan! Did you find him?" Zoey's chipper voice came. Someone must have given her coffee again, because her voice was unusually chipper yet still a bit duller than the usual compelling lilt.

"No," Kouichi sighed. "I don't understand where he'd go."

"Can you see him with your mind sight?" Zoey piped up suddenly.

"Yes," Kouichi said reluctantly. "But if it's Kouji, I only see from his point of view – as if we were in the same body. And I don't recognize his surroundings. Then, everything went black."

"Is it possible he…" she paused, not sure how to go on.

"Bit the dust? No. I'd know if he did," Kouichi shook his head even though she couldn't see him.

"Should I get Akira-chan?" Zoey asked. Kouichi hesitated at the mention of her mischievous partner. Slut or not, the man was the best tracker they had and he was the best out there.

"No. I don't think it's that serious." At least he hoped not.

"Alright. Call when you find him?" Zoey said. Kouichi agreed absently and hung up. No sooner had he hung up, Kouichi was surrounded by ten men. All were wearing black leather and armed. The shadows shifted, ready to defend their master or attack the intruders. Black flames edged Kouichi's fingertips.

"We aren't here to fight you, Kouichi-sama," one of them said. "I am Ryou and we'd simply wish to speak with you. If you'd come with us?"

"And if I don't want to?" the teen challenged. Ryou suddenly stood in front of him now. Kouichi brought his flaming hand up but it was caught in Ryou's larger palm. Kouichi's eyes widened as Ryou smiled tightly.

"That doesn't burn me," he said mildly. He hit Kouichi's shoulder and the teen crumbled, his last thought incomplete.

_Kou-chan…_

* * *

"Nii-chan," Kouji mumbled as he came awake. "Nii-chan? Where…" His eyes opened completely to find himself staring at a sunlit window. He rubbed his eyes and sat up and looked straight into the face of the little girl he'd been protecting earlier.

"Is he deceased?" the girl asked. Kouji materialized a dagger on instinct and looked around the room.

"Are we alone?" Kouji asked after a few tense moments. She bobbed her head. He lowered his weapon. "Where am I?" the girl grinned.

"Camp!" she exclaimed.

"Camp," he repeated slowly. He blinked. Camp. Not Base. "Get me out of here." She just giggled but that just annoyed him. "I'm serious."

"Come, son of Zeus! The others await you!" the girl squealed and hopped up to bound away. Kouji stared after her. He didn't know what was going on but he had to get back to headquarters before they thought he went rogue. The girl's head popped back in the room. "Hurry up! Everyone's waiting!" she dashed back out. Kouji glared at the tent entrance for a moment, then slowly walked over to it.

The sun didn't faze him as he walked out of the tent, though it was bright. "The son of Zeus has awakened!" someone boomed and a cheer followed. Kouji just gaped. Several people rushed over to him, crowding him and asking questions.

"Stop. Stop. You're bombarding the poor thing," a woman said. The crowd backed up and she smiled kindly at him. "I'm Nami." Everyone grinned expectantly.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kouji managed.

"You have not been briefed?" Nami asked. Kouji shook his head slowly.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto. I am not the son of Zeus," Kouji said firmly.

"But you are. You are the half-god child that will save us," Nami insisted.

"I'm not _saving _anyone!" Kouji snapped angrily. "I'm going back home!"

"But you cannot! You are our only salvation!" Nami exclaimed, practically begging him. In fact, everyone seemed to be begging him. "We will die without you–the whole world will _die_ without you!"

Kouji eyed the large group in front of him. He wasn't so cruel he'd leave desperate people – however delusional they were – to fend for themselves. They couldn't have imagined the whole thing, meaning they were in _some_ type of danger. He sighed before answering the pleading looks.

"I'll help you as best I can – but I have conditions."

* * *

Neji sighed as he trudged along with Kiba at his side. The younger man was fidgety. The few times they had stopped for breaks, he'd been unable to sit and Akamaru had even growled at the Inuzuka occasionally.

_Just my luck I get stuck with him on a _weird _day,_ Neji inwardly grumbled. He snuck another look at the dog-nin. Kiba was sweating and Akamaru was whining softly. _He probably doesn't want to look weak._ Kiba tripped.

"Damn!" he snapped, even as he was going down. He flipped downwards to the ground, landing on his feet. Akamaru and Neji followed.

"Maybe we should take a break. Our last stop was a day ago," Neji suggested. Kiba gave an intense look. Akamaru barked.

"Yeah," Kiba said, averting his eyes. "No problem."

"It's night. We'll take this time to sleep," Neji continued. "A water break won't do. This is as good a place as any." Kiba didn't comment as they set up camp. Neji gave the dog-nin another weary glance before he fell asleep. Kiba watched him sleep. He felt the need to reach out…to touch…to _possess_ him. He should possess him. Neji belonged to–

Akamaru barked. Are you crazy? Go to fucking sleep already!

Kiba smiled ruefully at the dog. "Sorry, Akamaru."

Am I going to have to stay and play watchdog again? Akamaru complained with another bark.

"No. I'll go right to sleep," Kiba said. "Promise." He laid down in his sleeping back and Akamaru threw himself on top of his master. "Thanks, buddy."

You'd better be glad you're comfortable. Was the only reply.

"Neji has gone? When? Where? Why?" Lee asked TenTen.

"Calm down, Lee!" TenTen said. "Jeez! Lady Tsunade called him to her office this morning. According to Shino, he and Kiba went on a mission together two nights ago."

"I see! This is just another type of training! Only I'm training my mind!" Lee exclaimed. "That must be it! I have come up short once again!"

"Lee, what are you talking about?" TenTen snapped.

"I have lost yet again to Neji. This is training my patience levels, as part of a ninja's job is the wait!" Lee declared.

"What did you bet this time?" TenTen sighed in irritation. Lee was just too much sometimes.

"Now that I have lost, I must go to Greece and clean the Augean Stables!" Lee declared.

"Are you kidding me? That place has to be the dirtiest hovel ever!" TenTen cringed. "Even dirtier than _Naruto's_ house."

"That is what makes it a sufficient task, TenTen," Lee said with a bow. "I need to hurry if I am to make to Greece and back before Neji returns." Without further comment, Lee sped off, leaving TenTen to watch after him with a comical look on her face.

* * *

**Powers**

Kouichi – control over the shadows, hellfire, destruction [destroying things with a touch], premonitions, & mind sight (can communicate with Kouji whenever he wants)

Kouji – control over light, thunder, creation [creating anything out of thin air], telekinesis, seeing auras

* Zoey is a Siren, meaning her voice compels anyone to do what they want if she puts another force behind it. Thankfully, her voice doesn't much work on the twins or her partner.

* * *

Polly: _There_! I've done it! I've done something smart!

Layla: What'd you do?

Jenna: Yes, I am also curious.

Kiba: [rolls eyes] Please don't say something stupid.

Polly: [smiles smugly] Kiba-niichan will fall madly in love with Sasuke!

Layla: Are you serious?

Jenna: [smirks and looks at Layla] I told you she was defective.

Kiba: [crying] NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!


	5. Chapter Four

_Warning: This will eventually be a yaoi, so if you don't like it then DON'T FRIGGIN READ IT! Also this story will have major violence in it, so if you're a little crazy about blood, avoid this story._

Disclaimer: We're still trying to prove that I have a brain, so it's pretty obvious that Digimon and Naruto don't belong to me.

Polly: [wailing] I can't believe Layla is completely ignoring me as her brain!

Layla: If you're my brain, why aren't you in my head?

Polly: [stops wailing] Uh….

Jenna: [sipping tea] Finally, the moron gets it.

Polly: Can Polly have some tea, too?

Jenna: [smirks] Sorry. It's not for morons.

Layla: Jenna, be nice.

Jenna: I am.

Rock Lee: Hello, everyone! I am here looking for the Augean Stables, but I seem to be lost.

Jenna: Lee, you seem to be tired. Have tea with me?

Rock Lee: Really? Thank you!

Polly: I'M A MORON BUT HE'S NOT?

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something

**Keh** – premonitions

Keh – Akamaru talking

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Next Day_

Kouzo sighed heavily as he picked up another soul from Japan. He hated when they tried to run. Made him feel like shit for trying to take them in. But Kouzo's pity only went so far – especially when the man had raped three women and killed them all. He was completely contemplating his unexpected time off after delivering a soul to Hades. He pulled out the picture of three babies from his pocket and stared at it. He had brothers. Two of them.

"Kouji?" someone asked. Kouzo looked up at the boy. He'd never seen him before in his life. He had short brown hair and wore jeans and a T-shirt like everyone else. There were goggles on top of his head. _It's not him._ The instant denial came as soon as Kouzo turned around. Takuya gulped. _But it has to be…_

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person," Kouzo said.

"No, I don't. Kouji, it's me Takuya! Don't you remember?" Takuya asked. Fear pounded in his heart. _It's not Kouji._ Kouzo looked down at the photo, at the name pinned to the white blanket. Kouji. This person knew his brother? Takuya shook his shoulders. "I'm your friend. You disappeared two years ago. Someone kidnapped you and Kouichi. Don't you remember?"

_My brothers found each other?_ Kouzo was somehow happy with that. And he knew they weren't dead for a fact. He could still find them. "No, I don't remember. I wasn't there."

"Kouji, what happened to you?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing happened to me. Let me go right now," Kouzo said. He shoved Takuya off him and glared. "If you bother me again, you'll regret it goggle-head."

"You _are_ Kouji," Takuya said. Kouzo frowned. Had he just said something his brother had said?

"I am _not_," Kouzo said. He got up and turned to leave. Takuya caught his shoulder.

"Wait! If you're not Kouji, then who are you?" Takuya demanded.

"None of your business!" Kouzo snapped. Even as he moved away, Takuya followed him and grabbed his wrist again. With an angry growl, he whirled around. "You are really annoying. Stop bothering me before I really get mad."

"You say you aren't Kouji," Takuya began. _And I believe you._ "But you won't tell me who you are. Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't. You should leave me alone," Kouzo said.

"If you aren't Kouji or Kouichi, then I need you to help me find them," Takuya said. "Are you they're triplet?" It was possible. Kouji hadn't known he had a brother before Kouichi. Whose to say there weren't three of them?

"No!" Kouzo choked getting the lie out. He glared. "I don't know any Kouji, or Kouichi. I don't know you. So leave me alone."

"You _are _they're triplet and you're a horrible liar. What part of I need you didn't you understand?" Takuya demanded, his surprise once again giving away for the famed anger.

"Well, too bad for you because I don't need you. I don't need anybody," Kouzo said. Takuya glared at him now and let him go.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Takuya said. "I just said that your brothers are missing–and you know they're your brothers."

"I don't have any brothers!"

"Yes, you do!"

"You're annoying me. Just stay the hell away from me," Kouzo said. "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen." Takuya punched him in the face. Kouzo punched him back, but Takuya grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Takuya asked. "Do you know how many people care about your brothers? They've been missing for two years. Don't you even care?"

"No." Kouzo's eyes flashed black. "Let go of me."

"Your parents are worried. They'll want to meet you, too."

"I don't have any parents!" Kouzo was angry now. He made to shove Takuya back again, but he didn't move. He threw all of his weight against him. Cold air was wafting off of Kouzo now. Takuya frowned down at his hands. Frost was actually starting to grow on Takuya. Takuya let go in surprise. He looked back flashed, appearing halfway across the world in America. Takuya stared at the place he disappeared from.

_I lost him. Who was he? He wouldn't tell me anything._ This was perfect. He wouldn't find Kouichi or Kouji. He wouldn't bring them back home, and now they had a triplet that wanted nothing to do with them and wouldn't help find them. _He had powers, like they did. He can help. Why won't he?_

Takuya turned and kicked a rock.

* * *

Kouichi woke up when he moved and felt satin slide against his exposed skin. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything around him was in black, even the sheets beneath him. He sat up, relieved to find he was still in his clothes. Kouichi slipped from the bed and moved away from it. No one was around and it was dead silent. _Where am I?_ He rubbed his sleeveless arms. The room was freezing. The door opened.

"Kouichi-sama*, you're awake," the man who walked in said. Kouichi remained silent, watching.

_Something isn't right._ Kouichi would have searched for Kouji with his mind, but he didn't want to close his eyes in front of the enemy. The man smiled.

"We've been waiting for you a long time, Kouichi-sama," he continued. Kouichi circled him slowly so that his back was to the wall and the man was watched. "I am Ryou. Do you remember me? I was the one that retrieved you."

_Oh, really._ Kouichi remained silent.

"I know you aren't mute, Kouichi-sama. You spoke your opinion quite readily before," Ryou reminded him. No answer. "Are you going to ignore me, Kouichi-sama?"

_Hell yes._ Kouichi was going to do exactly as his brother would do minus the mouth.

"Very well. I hope you'll be comfortable here. Our lady is busy right now. She had wished to come greet you, but she has to save our comrades. I was tasked with guarding you," Ryou said. He paused as if waiting for him to speak. "Make yourself comfortable, Kouichi-sama. Until I am given further orders, I cannot let you wander."

_Let me?_ Bullshit. Kouichi could go wherever he wanted to. He just had to get past this guy first.

* * *

Kouji practiced with his sword. He had to get out of here. They were all crazy. They wanted him to play Hercules and redo the Twelve Labors. _That_ was friggin' crazy, no matter what anybody said. How the hell was he going to do the Twelve Labors of Hercules?

"Demigod-sama," the little girl from before said. He'd found out her name. It was Aiko.

"My name is Kouji." He slashed his sword in the air one more time.

"We have to set out for the Nemean Lion soon, Demigod-sama. It's already eaten thirty-eight people," Aiko said somberly. "It ate my Oka-san* and my Otou-san* when they went to slay it."

Kouji snorted. "They were stupid to try." When Aiko didn't answer, he looked at her. She looked like she would cry. Crap. _I said something insensitive again. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant they should have known better."

"I know," she sniffled. "Baba-san* said that we can go tonight when we aren't being watched."

"Watched by who?"

"The bad men."

"Who are the bad men?" Kouji asked, putting his sword down to look at her. Aiko looked at him with haunted eyes, but didn't answer. Kouji was used to pressing people for information. They had to press people for information. He could have easily put his sword to her throat and demanded to know. But there was a sudden darkness to her when he asked. The air around her was black. "Never mind, Aiko. Don't answer. I'll be ready by tonight."

"Okay," Aiko said. She disappeared down the pathway back to Camp.

_I have to get back to base. No, I need to go back to the rendezvous point to meet with Nii-chan._ How was he going to do that? He had to at least contact Zoey and let them know he hadn't deserted. Then, Zoey and Akira would be ordered to kill them on sight. He really didn't need that right now_. I'll make it back._

* * *

Akira was lounging in bed with his latest woman when Zoey called. He almost didn't pick up the phone, but of course his lovely partner's name had to flash across the screen. He groaned and shifted out from under Mizuki to answer. "Hello?"

"Akira, I need you," she said.

"I knew you'd come around." Akira smiled appreciatively. He stood up, leaving the covers with the sleeping Mizuki, Ame, and Daichi.

"No, you idiot! I have a job for you," Zoey snapped.

"I'm on vacation," Akira reminded her patiently. "That means no jobs. Boss said so."

"It's about the boys," Zoey told him. He cursed.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Did their friends find them?"

"No. But Ichi-chan never met Kou-chan at the rendezvous point. Something happened to him. Ichi-chan went looking for him, but I haven't heard from him in days," she said. "I'm worried. There are ninjas running around, too."

"What ninjas?"

"I saw Suigetsu and Karin. They hate each other. I don't understand what would get them in the same place _and _working together," Zoey said.

"Well, Orochimaru did bite the dust," Akira reminded her. _The slimy snake._

"They're working for someone else now. I heard them."

"Damn. Fine," Akira said. "I'll go look for the boys okay? You just make sure they aren't marked deserters, got it? They're so close to freedom." _As free as they can get. _"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No. I don't know anything else. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why? What happened to you Zoey?"

"It's just…I had a dream." She was silent awhile. "I was on the rocks of the ocean, singing and leading people to their deaths." Well, she was a Siren. That made sense.

"You've never been to the ocean."

"I know," she sighed. "There was someone else there, listening to me. He told me he was glad he made us."

"Us who?"

"Sirens." But Poseidon had domain over all Sirens. That made no sense. Unless…

"The gods are involved?" Akira murmured. "You're fucking kidding me. I'll see what I can do, Zoey. Just damn. We don't need this right now." Akira hung up and glanced over at the three people in his bed. He was going to be gone in an hour and his orgy party needed to be gone before then. The boys were more important.

* * *

* –Sama: Japanese honorific meaning "master"

*Oka-san: Japanese word for "mommy" or "mama"

*Otou-san: Japanese word for "daddy"

*Baba-san: Japanese for "old lady"

* * *

**Powers**

Kouichi – control over the shadows, hellfire, destruction [destroying things with a touch], premonitions, & mind sight (can communicate with Kouji whenever he wants)

Kouji – control over light, thunder, creation [creating anything out of thin air], telekinesis, seeing auras (can see into the depths of somebody's soul and tell if they are sinful or not)

Kouzo – control over water, illusions, telepathy, empathy [feeling other people's emotions when he touches them], flashing (sort of like teleporting for Death Gods, meaning he can walk between worlds)

* Zoey is a Siren, meaning her voice compels anyone to do what they want if she puts another force behind it. Thankfully, her voice doesn't much work on the twins or her partner.

* * *

Layla: Wow. That was harder than I thought. It took way too long.

Jenna: Yes. You've been feeling rather…depressed lately.

Layla: I think it's the lack of feedback I've been getting. I don't know if I'm doing anything wrong or what.

Lee: Don't worry, Layla! I think you're doing great!

Jenna: Lee, you are a character. You have to think that. Because Polly is still being a moron.

Lee: Oh! Then, can you help me become stronger so that I can finally defeat Neji-kun?

Jenna: [wicked smirk] I could…but I'm the negative persona. I would just have you sell your soul to a demon.

Lee: [loud] WHAT? BUT I WOULD NEVER….!

Layla: We know! We know! Calm down! Geez. Where's Polly when you need her?

Jenna: [looks around] It looks like she's gone.

Layla: Gone? [looks around] She can't be gone. All of my positive energy is with her. Polly? Polly?


	6. Chapter Five

_Warning: This will eventually be a yaoi, so if you don't like it then DON'T FRIGGIN READ IT! Also this story will have major violence in it, so if you're a little crazy about blood, avoid this story._

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto and my imagination tells me that the person who does own them is sitting in a very big castle, rich and laughing at all of the chaos we're causing with our fanfics.

Layla: What's wrong Polly, don't you have anything to say to that?

Polly: I would love to take credit, but I am not the author's imagination, so I can't.

Layla: Wait, if you're not my imagination, then who is?

Polly: Polly doesn't know. I'm only one of a lot of people in your head.

Layla: Wait, there's a lot of people in my head? How do I find out about my imagination?

Polly: Listen well, young grasshopper. Be creative.

Layla: [nods] I understand. [walks off]

Akira: I don't think she understands. At all.

Layla: [yelling] SELF! WHICH ONE OF YOU ARE MY IMAGINATION?

Polly: It's creative. [ ]

Jenna: [smirks] Heh.

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something (in this chapter, it's Kiba's dream too)

**Keh** – premonitions

Keh – Akamaru talking

* * *

_Chapter Five: The Road To Hell_

Kouichi hated this. For the past ten hours he'd been locked up in this _cave_ with no way out. It was a cave, too. The walls were cavernous and rocky. Gray sharp-edged stones jutted out and poked him where he walked. Ryou hadn't caught up with him yet, but if Kouichi kept going like this it wouldn't take him long to find the wayward boy. He'd been keeping one step ahead of the man because of his superior hearing.

_This is getting me nowhere._ Kouichi sighed. Nowhere and lost. He hadn't found a way out yet.

"Kouichi-sama," an unfamiliar voice said. Kouichi whirled around, feeling for his magic as hellfire erupted on his arms. The black flames edged his fingertips, primed for a fight. The man didn't move a muscle and Kouichi didn't disperse his weapons. "Shouldn't you be in your rooms until it is safe?"

"No." His voice was harsh at the mere mention of those stupid rooms. "Safe from what?"

"From the damned souls of Hades," he said. "Forgive me. I am Enkotsu."

"Where am I?" Kouichi demanded.

"In the lower regions of Hades, my lord. Even the king himself dare not tread down here. And we were safe for a time, but he has discovered us," Enkotsu answered. He didn't hesitate and he didn't seem to be withholding information. Kouichi looked around for Ryou or anyone else who might try and drag him off somewhere else.

"Why am I here?"

"You are our last hope. Aijin-sama has done all she can do to lead us against him, but you are the only one who can lead us to victory," Enkotsu said.

Kouichi was hating this more and more. "What victory?"

"Against Hades and all of the underworld. We can conquer them. They will no longer control us and we will live our death as we were meant to." Enkotsu offered his hand. "Will you come with me, Kouichi-sama? To fight for us?"

"I can't and won't stay here." Kouichi had to get back to Kouji and Zoey and the organization.

Enkotsu sighed. "We were all afraid of this. Kouichi-sama, you misunderstand. You can't _leave_. You don't know the way, and while you're still alive and with us and able to help, nobody here will show it to you. Nobody will let you escape."

That's what Kouichi had been afraid of. Of course he could start picking them off one by one until someone agreed to take him home, but he really hated fighting. "I won't fight for you."

"You don't need to fight for us. As long as you are near us, your strength can make us stronger. Your will can push us to fight. We will never tire. We will never die. And all we have to do is keep you here. Please be reasonable, Kouichi-sama. Please stay." He shook his offered hand.

* * *

_It was beautiful. The Hyuuga lay bare beneath him, dark brown strands splayed out around his head, back arched off the floor. Milky white skin spanned all over his body, not roughened by the scars or calluses of a hard-working warrior. Neji's eyes were wide as he shuddered, moaning and thrashing. "Kiba…"_

Kiba jolted awake, sitting upright and nearly throwing Akamaru off of him. He sputtered and tried to breathe around the water in his lungs. _Water?_

Damn it, Kiba! Akamaru growled.

"Sorry, buddy," he said apologetically as he petted the giant, now wet, dog. He looked up at Neji as the bastard stood over him with a bucket in his hands. His jaw dropped. "Did you just throw water on me?"

"Yes I did," Neji said calmly. "You were taking too long to wake up. We need to get moving."

"Bastard! What if I drowned!"

"I thought dogs could paddle," Neji smirked. "Can't you swim or is that reserved for smart canines like Akamaru?" Akamaru, the traitor, licked Neji's hand and Neji smiled down at him. The smile had Kiba rock hard all over again. Akamaru stood at attention, probably smelling Kiba's arousal as animals tended to do. Neji was oblivious. He pointed ahead. "We're heading in that direction. We should get there in–What are you doing?"

Kiba nuzzled Neji's hand, holding it to his cheek.

"Kiba." Kiba stared up at him with the yellow eyes of a wild wolf. Neji wasn't afraid, though. Just confused. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing with my hand?"

Kiba came back to reality. For a moment, there was no sound. Then, Kiba smirked. "Admiring it. It's just like a girl's," he taunted. Neji flushed and glared at him. "Don't you ever work?"

"No."

"But you're a ninja."

"I do my job, it just isn't hard work for me," Neji said slowly. Kiba glared. He wasn't an idiot and Neji treating him like one pissed him off. "If it's too hard to do, why bother with the effort?"

Kiba didn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?"

Neji looked mildly amused. "Did you think I was joking?" He started walking. "Come on, we have to get there before nightfall this time. You can't slow us down forever."

Kiba followed him. _Jeez, and we thought Shikamaru was bad? This guy's lazy _and _arrogant._

* * *

"SHIT!" Kouji hissed in a breath as he stared down at the missing chunk of flesh out of his leg. He didn't feel it now, his blood was pumping too fast and his adrenaline was too high. Damn, was his blood pumping. Not only was he too juiced to stand still, blood was pouring out of his thigh in droves. Raw flesh was showing, ragged from being chewed on. It was a deep hole and the missing hunk of flesh was filling with blood again and again. It looked like an offering, raw bloody meat, for a wild animal.

"Demigod-sama!" Raito called. The gas mask Kouji had on was staying but Raito shouldn't be in there. He didn't have a gas mask, only a piece of cloth. The hydra roared, the purple poisonous odor billowing out from its mouth like smoke from a chimney, and one head lunged for the half-Greek warrior. Kouji ran for him but another head attacked him. He dodged it, jumping over it as it hit the wall beside him. The brown rocks on the cave wall crumbled and fell down into the abyss. Kouji made it to Raito, slashing off the head of the hydra attacking him.

"How many are there?" Kouji demanded.

"How many hydras? One." Kouji didn't believe him. "Every time you cut off a head, two more grow back in its place. Many warriors have tried before you and shaved at least one head."

"So there's, like, a hundred of them?" Kouji demanded.

"A thousand," Raito breathed. Kouji turned around to see what he was staring at. The hydra was completely still and silent as two heads slowly fought their way out of the bloody stump of the head Kouji had cut off. They both watch in stunned horror until the heads were fully grown and the hydra let out another roar.

_A thousand and one. Real smart, Kouji._ Kouji barely felt anything.

Raito handed him and torch. "Take this. If you burn the stump, no more heads will grow." The hydra attacked just as Kouji took it, knocking Kouji and Raito into walls. Raito flew through the wall and outside of the cave. Kouji struggled to his knees and peered over the edge just in time to see the torchlight disappear and the flames go out with a splash.

"There's freaking water down there." There's no way he could burn the stump if the thing was neck deep in water. It didn't really matter, he didn't have fire anymore.

The hydra attacked, striking the wall as Kouji ducked and slashed with his kendo blade. The hydra's neck was too thick to cut in one go and it was too quick to allow him a second strike. This wasn't going good. Kouji slashed at any head that came near, but it wasn't enough. The hydra had gotten more precise. It was actually hitting when it attacked now and every time it missed and hit the wall, rocks seemed to cave in around Kouji, effectively trapping him or damaging him. He was losing fast.

"_Call for it."_ Kouji lunged, dodging the hydra again. This time the rocks, nearly threw him over the edge of the cliff and into the waters below. _"Summon the power."_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kouji snapped.

"_Call for it. Summon it."_ What power? His power of creation? He'd only ever used it to create weapons before. Kouji grinned. Of course. A flamethrower was a weapon wasn't it? The hydra smashed the rocks above him and Kouji didn't make it out in time. The hydra screeched loudly as Kouji burst from the rubble. Tossing the kendo sword aside, he materialized a long and wickedly sharp scythe. When the hydra lunged next, he grabbed onto a head and was lifted.

The hydra knocked him into the ceiling trying to get rid of him. The ceiling caved in, some of the debris hitting Kouji in the back as it fell but most of it trapped the hydra's heads under them. Kouji stared slicing off the ones left. Gigantic, green snake heads fell into the water. The hydra screeched in pain, thrashing violently, trying to lose Kouji. Kouji screamed.

Lightning fell from the sky, pale and a strange white-blue. It was bright and blinding as it flashed, striking the hydra and Kouji. Kouji slipped from the hydra's back. He threw out his hands towards the water and a beach ball materialized in the lake. He fell into the waters and threw his arms around the beach ball.

Raito stared transfixed. The hydra's charred remains fell into the ravine, its body so big it could still be seen floating on top of the water. Kouji looked like an angel. His dark midnight hair was fanned out behind him and his eyes were closed even as he held onto the black and white beach ball. His face was completely passive and absolutely serene. His body was twisted awkwardly around the ball as he floated around the dead beast in the bloodied lake waters.

"C-Come quickly! Demigod-sama has defeated the Hydra!"

* * *

[H] powers they _H_ave, [D] powers they _D_on't have yet, and [C] powers they _C_an't control (yet)

Kouichi – control over the shadows _(D)_, hellfire _(H)_, destruction [destroying things with a touch] _(H)_, premonitions _(C)_, mind sight _(H)_ & can communicate with Kouji whenever he wants _(H)_

Kouji – control over light _(D)_, thunder _(C)_, creation [creating anything out of thin air] _(H)_, telekinesis _(H)_, seeing auras [can see into the depths of somebody's soul and tell if they are sinful or not] _(D)_

Kouzo – control over water _(H)_, illusions _(H)_, telepathy _(H)_, empathy [feeling other people's emotions when he touches them] _(H)_, flashing [sort of like teleporting for Death Gods, meaning he can walk between worlds] _(H)_

*Zoey is a Siren, meaning her voice compels anyone to do what they want if she puts any force behind it. Thankfully, her voice doesn't much work on the twins or her partner and otherwise she can control it.

*Akira is not a Nymph just a nymphomaniac, meaning he's addicted to sex.

* * *

Layla: What did you think?

Kiba: I think I did pretty good for our birthday.

[Kiba's birthday is on July 7; the same day as the author's. Happy birthday!]

Polly: What about me? How did I do?

Jenna: Horrible.

Polly: [wails] But I really tried!

Layla: Good grief. [looks at Jenna] _Emotionless bitch._

Jenna: Heh.

Jenna, Layla, Polly: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please rate and review.

Layla: Who do you think we should check on first next chapter–Kiba and Neji, Akira, Sasuke, a ninja, a DigiDestined or one of the triplets? I'd really like an outside opinion. Thank you.


	7. Chapter Six

_Warning: This will eventually be a yaoi, so if you don't like it then DON'T FRIGGIN READ IT! Also this story will have major violence in it, so if you're a little crazy about blood, avoid this story._

Disclaimer: No, no, and no. I don't own Digimon, I don't own Naruto, and I don't own any of the Greek myths. I'm not that old. I've been saying this for a brick and a half.

Polly: What's a brick?

Lee: Is it not stone used for building?

Polly: I think so! My house is made of bricks [smile proudly]

Jenna: [blinks slowly] I did not just hear that. [cover her ears]

Layla: Yes, you did. [smirks] That's not what a brick is.

Lee: I am confused. If that is not it, then what is?

Polly: [looks at Layla] Well, you said it. What does it mean?

Layla: Ask someone ghetto. They'll tell you.

Polly: SUIGETSU! [Suigetsu popped up looking annoyed] What's a brick?

Suigetsu: [disbelievingly] You called me…for _that_?

Polly: Yup!

Jenna: [shakes her head] Lost cause, Suigetsu. Just forget it.

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something (it might be dreams, too)

**Keh** – premonitions

Keh – Akamaru talking

* * *

_Chapter Six: A Demigod's Job_

He was here. Akira glanced around, palming his cell-phone. This was the last place Kouichi had been before he disappeared, and the last place Kouji had been before him. He had to admit, he had a bad feeling about this. Both of the twins kidnapped in the same week? Impossible. It had to be some sort of a set up.

Akira lifted his head to the sky, lowering his eyelids as he inhaled deeply. He held the breath as if tasting the air before slowly letting it out. His eyes opened, now diluted a bloody color.

"That's not good," he murmured. He flipped the phone open and pressed number 2 and hit send. It rang three times but Zoey didn't pick up. A frown edged his lips. Zoey always picked up to him, whether he was being stupid or serious. He stared into his phone and the illuminated screen reflected his glowing eyes and downturned mouth back at him. Something was definitely wrong.

He hung up and redialed. It rung.

The air around him shifted and his head snapped up. His lips peeled back from his mouth in a growl, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"You are a liability," the man said calmly. "I am Ryou and I am here to end you."

"End me?" Akira snorted. "Please. I could 'end' you with my baby finger."

"You are too arrogant to be healthy," Ryou said matter-of-factly. "That is good." Akira rolled his eyes. How insulting. He could spare a few minutes to deal with this kid.

"Hello? Akira?" Zoey's voice came from his phone. He stared down at it.

"Not now, sweetheart. Kinda busy," he said. "Talk later." He closed the phone and slid it into his back pocket. He raised his hands and crooked two fingers at Ryou. Ryou raised an eyebrow, and then his eyes pointedly looked behind Akira.

Akira whirled around in time to be decked. He reeled but recovered quickly. His arm swung up. He could take anyone in a hand to hand fight. The man restrained the arm before Akira could blink. He kicked him in the knee, hearing the crack of bone and snatched his arm away. He put some distance between, and backed up right into Ryou.

Ryou said. "Seth, the laser."

The man materialized something in his hand and pointed it at Akira. Akira ducked the yellow beam that came from it, and Ryou ducked it too. Ryou grabbed Akira's throat but Akira flipped him over his shoulder in front of the next laser beam. Ryou shrieked loudly, a cry of pain.

"And you were gonna hit me with that thing?" Akira said out loud. Seth was gone the next minute and then an arm wrapped itself around Akira's throat. He elbowed the man in the side but Seth didn't budge. Akira's eyes burned red again and his hands before to glow the same blood red color. The laser was shoved to his throat and Seth pulled the trigger. Akira screamed.

* * *

Kouzo flashed back to the place he'd met Takuya, the friend of his brothers. He glanced around even as he berated himself for being so paranoid. No one had seen him and no one recognized him. It was a public, everyday place. He looked around for a different reason this time, searching for a hint of brown hair and goggles.

_Of course he wouldn't be here anymore. That was more than a week ago._ Kouzo glared at his hands. He was such an idiot. _But I do want to find my brothers._

"Excuse me," someone said and he quickly stepped aside to let them pass. He needed to make a plan. He needed to find his brothers. To do that, he needed to find Takuya. Takuya knew more about his brothers than he did. He knew their parents. That could help.

"_Kouzo? Where are you?"_ The words echoed in his head. He rolled his eyes and ignored Thantos' call. He didn't feel in the mood to deal with assholes right now.

Then why was he looking for Takuya?

Kouzo had no idea, now that he thought about it. He didn't have to use Takuya to find his brothers. They probably had other friends. But he had already met Takuya. Wasn't that supposed to make it easier? Kouzo shook his head. He'd deal with that later. He didn't know how he was going to find Takuya, anyway.

He had an idea, but it probably wouldn't work.

"I need to find Takuya, friend of my brothers Kouichi and Kouji. Please, give me a sign," he whispered under his breath. Everything around him continued as was and Kouzo glanced around nervously. No one had answered him. "Please, please give me a sign. I'm begging you."

He hoped the wrong god didn't answer his prayers. That would be a disaster. Even worse if Thantos was the one who answered. Kouzo couldn't suppress a shiver. If Thantos–

The wind picked up. It blew so hard he couldn't hear the exclamations of surprise from the humans around him. The wind tunnel in his ears drowned out all sound but one voice.

"Hello? Takuya? Takuya? Can you hear me?" a boy's voice asked. "Can you hear me?" Kouzo zeroed in on the small boy with brown hair. He looked the spitting image of Takuya. A brother, maybe, or a cousin? Kouzo didn't care. It was his chance.

"Thank the gods," he whispered fervently and the wind died down just as quickly as it had begun. He chased the boy. He'd chase him to Hades if he had to, if only to find Takuya again.

* * *

Kouji was sick and tired of this already. He was hiking in the goddamned woods looking for a goddamned deer that belonged to the goddamned goddess Artemis. It was like the damned thing was hiding from him. That made absolutely no sense. It couldn't know he was coming. Why would it hide?

He smacked his forehead. _It's a deer, idiot. It doesn't think. Just find it and get it over with._

Why had he agreed to do this stupid thing anyway? Kouji tried to remember. It had started out with him going on a mission, and he was supposed to meet his brother. Then, he'd found a little girl and his damned conscience wouldn't let him leave her in trouble. He'd blacked out and woken up in her camp and then let them convince him to redo the fricken' 12 labors of Hercules because they thought he was the son of Zeus or something.

Wait a minute. That didn't make sense. Why would he do that? His brother would be punished for him deserting them. He'd never let some little girl's life outweigh Kouichi's suffering. Kouichi was too important to him.

Kouji stopped walking. He needed to go back and find his Nii-chan, and set everything straight!

"Demigod-sama?" He glanced down at the little girl he'd come to call Aiko. The one he chose over Kouichi. Disgusted with himself, he turned away from her.

"I'm going back," he announced.

"What? But you can't go back! You haven't found the Hind of Artemis!" Aiko exclaimed.

"And I'm not going to!" he snapped. Why did he have to find the stupid deer anyway? It wasn't hurting anyone out here in the wild. It was living by itself. This was stupid. Aiko threw herself in front of him and locked her determined eyes with him.

"You can't! You _must _help us. You promised," she said. Kouji glared at her. He didn't have to explain himself to her. "Demigod-sama, please help us. Please, son of Zeus."

_Help. I have to help._ Kouji's face became blank. He had to help them. They needed him, the son of Zeus, not just anyone. And he was the son of Zeus. He didn't doubt it anymore. He promised. He had to. _Help her. Help the village. It's important._

_But Nii-can…_ The thought was quickly smothered, buried underneath thousands of feelings.

"I'll do it. I promised," Kouji sighed. He turned a tortured gaze to her. How could he ever not want to help? Aiko beamed.

"Thank you, Demigod-sama!" Kouji made a 180° and continued his trudge into the forest.

* * *

"**Listen to my voice, hear my call," the woman murmured. "You need me, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice, as if he could see her though Kouichi couldn't.**

"**Need you? I need no one," he sneered.**

"**Truly? You can destroy the five Hidden Villages all by yourself?" the woman laughed, the sound mocking. "Don't be ridiculous. I can help you. You know I can help you."**

"**You **_**could**_** help me, but you can't yet. You need me to help you first," Sasuke reminded her. "Except I don't have to do anything."**

"**Seth, he seems to disagree with me," the woman said. "Why don't we change his mind?"**

"**Seth is dead. I took care of him already," Sasuke spat. "Did you honestly think he could get away with what he did? Foolish." The woman gasped.**

"**But you do need me! You do!" she insisted. "Naruto is coming–right now. For you. You won't be able to handle him, not by yourself. Ryou can help you." Sasuke's Sharingan eyes changed then, twisting into something different but similar at the same time.**

"**I will kill Naruto by myself," he vowed. "And if you interfere, I will kill you too."**

"**Of course," she said quickly. "I only mean to help."**

"**I don't want your help." Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away. Within seconds, he'd disappeared from the distance. The woman was silent for several moments and then she turned her head.**

"**You did well," she praised. "Now that he thinks you're dead, everything is in motion."**

"**His Rage is incredible," a man remarked. "He is the one."**

"**Of course. Everything is going just as I planned it," she giggled. "It won't be long now."**

Kouichi gasped to life. He sat straight up and looked around frantically. He took deep breaths, his body instinctually doing what he taught himself to after each vision and his heart began to slow from its rapid beating. He took in his surroundings, the black curtains and bed sheets made of silk.

Oh, great. He was still here. He slipped from the bed and padded to the door. He had to find a way out and back to Kouji. He always told Kouji about his visions and this one was bizarre. Why would he have a vision about someone he didn't even know?

Kouichi slid the door open and the sound of commotion instantly hit his hears. He glanced around at the bustling people.

"Kouichi-sama, you are awake," a woman said. "I am pleased to meet you. I am Aijin, your attendant."

Kouichi fell silent again, refusing to talk. He was already tired of this game.

"Please," she continued. "Come this way so you may eat."

"I'm not hungry," Kouichi said before he could stop himself. Why was he blabbing? He could usually hold his tongue. A moment later, he realized he was right. He wasn't hungry. "How long have I been down here?"

Aijin laughed. "Don't worry, Kouichi-sama. Since we're in Hades, it's different. We could waste away down here and not even realize it. So you can't forget to eat down here."

"Waste away?' he repeated dully.

"Yes. Only the true Lord of Hell wouldn't, but you're just a Prince right now. I wouldn't test it," she advised. "Come this way, please." Kouichi followed, instantly liking this girl. She was friendly. Maybe he could get some answers from her, and maybe he could get a way home.

"Why am I down here?" he asked.

The slightly older looking woman stared at him with wide eyes. "No one told you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Enkotsu!" Aijin called. Not even a full minute later, he appeared out of the thicket of people. He gazed at Aijin with a look of open adoration. "No one told him why we ask for his help?"

"Forgive me, Aijin-sama. We have been busy," he said.

"It's okay," Aijin reassured him. Kouichi watched in a strange state of calm, feeling like he was almost floating. Aijin turned to him. "Please sit, Kouichi-sama."

Kouichi sat and waited patiently as food was brought out to him. He eyed it but didn't take any. No matter how comfortable he felt, he didn't trust enough of them to chance it. "Why?"

"Kouichi-sama, the god Hades has become corrupt. He tortures innocent souls from Elysium in purgatory and sets the damned free for his own uses. It's horrible," she said. Her eyes were wet but the change from her happy persona was so sudden Kouichi was taken aback. "We are escaped souls that have been mistreated and we have made it out mission to stop him. But…we need a leader. We need someone who can take over after he is gone. We can't just leave Hades in turmoil without a master."

Kouichi didn't like where this was going. "Why am I here?" he demanded, a bit too harshly.

"You are our destined leader, Kouichi-sama," she said. The eyes that had shone with tears now shimmered with mirth. "You are the son of Hades and can rule as his heir."

"No I'm not," he snapped. "I'm not. My mother is Tomoko Kimura! My father–My father is Kousei Minamoto!"

Aijin shook her head sadly. "No, my Lord. Your father is Hades, god of the underworld."

"My brother is not the son of Hades," he snapped. He could believe he was evil. After what he did in the Digital World, he could believe in his own darkness. But Kouji? Kouji was the brightest thing in his life. Kouji couldn't be the son of Hades.

"Of course not, my Lord," Aijin said incredulously. "He is the son of Zeus."

"That's not possible. We're twins. Identical twins. We can't have different fathers," Kouichi said desperately. His voice was no higher than a whisper. He was trying to convince himself and he knew it. How else could he and Kouji have these powers? And he'd been having visions of the Greek gods for years.

"Of course you can, my Lord," she said pleasantly. "Hercules and his twin brother had different fathers. Hercules was the son of Zeus and his brother was the son of a mortal."

"I want to see Kouji. Let me see Kouji," Kouichi said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Kouichi-sama. You are not allowed to leave. It's dangerous," Enkotsu finally interjected. He shook his head firmly.

Rage boiled in Kouichi, rage that he had been barely containing since he turned thirteen and ran away, dragging his brother with him. He couldn't see Kouji? _Well who was going to stop him?_

* * *

Layla: And that's a wrap. Whew. [wipes sweat]

Lee: Layla, Layla! When do I make an appearance? I am ready!

Layla: Not for a few chapters Lee. Sorry.

Polly: Don't worry, Lee. You can stay here and try to figure out 'brick' with me.

Lee: (O_O) Really?

Jenna: Here's another one for you. 'Guh.'

Lee: Yes! I shall find that one too!

Layla: Oh, brother.

~_Thank you for reading and please review!_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Warning: Eventually, this will be a yaoi. There might be some violence, but everything is descriptive so that hardly matters._

Disclaimer: Digimon and Naruto do not belong to me. It's routine, I've said it, time to move on.

Polly: That was kinda short. Who did the Disclaimer this time?

Layla: Sorry, Polly. But I can't use you all the time. It just…wouldn't be right.

Polly: [sniffling] But I want you to use me.

Layla: Polly, I just can't!

Polly: But why?

Jenna: [holding up a camera] This is going to sound so dirty when I show the gang.

"Keh" – normal

_Keh_ – thoughts or emphasis on something

**Keh** – premonitions

Keh – Akamaru talking

* * *

_Chapter Seven: On The Move_

Kouji had no idea where Aiko was right now. He'd left her behind when he came into the deepest part of the woods. It wasn't safe to leave a girl so young by herself but he had no choice. All the Labors so far had been him trying to stop some horrible creature. For all he knew, this deer was skewering people with its antlers.

Was that even possible? Kouji thought about it. _It doesn't matter. I still gotta find it._

"Just a little farther," he promised himself. He walked until he came upon what appeared to be a cave. Since when did deer live in caves? He went in. "It is not a man-eating deer. Deer eat trees."

He could almost hear Kouichi telling him now. _"That never stopped man-eating things before."_ Kouji smiled at the memory of his brother's pessimism. Normally, Zoey was the optimistic one.

A sound to his right grabbed Kouji's attention. Something golden glinted in the shadows. Kouji approached it cautiously. Putting his hand behind his back, he willed a dagger to form in his hand. He bent down to the golden thing and put the hilt of the knife out. It collided with something just as hard. The thing moved, stirring, and an eye opened. The eye was a glowing golden jewel, like the rest of its body. It was the deer. The deer–the _hind_, he corrected–bumped his hand with its nose. Kouji lowered his knife and put it on his belt.

"Well, aren't you pretty," Kouji murmured. He petted the hind's nose. "Why would I need to capture you? You're not hurting anyone, are you?"

He coaxed her mouth open and stuck two fingers in, rimming her teeth. They were dull. If this deer ate meat, it must have a hard ass time chewing it. He smiled.

"Not a carnivore, huh?" he mused. "Come with Kouji. We're taking you back to the village." The hind stood up and stepped forward. "Whoa." It was as tall as a house. "You're big." She chuffed as if agreeing. He led her away, patting her lightly and whispering to her.

When he was long gone, just a figure walking in the distance, he spoke.

"Is it alright to just let him walk off with your stag, sister?" the man asked. Golden blonde hair fell over his eye as he watched them leave and he turned to look at a face identical to his. Artemis smiled gently, her blue eyes seeming large underneath her dark hair.

"Let him go, Apollo," she said. "We must be going. I don't think Father knows about his latest offspring yet."

* * *

Finally, after leading him all over the bloody town, the little brat went home. Kouzo glared at the kid. He'd been tricked. Yeah, this Shinya kid probably knew Takuya but he wasn't going anywhere near him today. As soon as the wind had stopped, Shinya had hung up and hadn't said a word about Takuya since. It was like the little brat knew he was standing there waiting for it.

_He's working against me. I know it,_ Kouzo thought bitterly.

"I'm home!" Shinya called as he kicked the door shut behind him. Kouzo wanted to kill the kid. He'd strangle him but that would mean touching him and he hated touching people.

"Welcome back," the woman he assumed was the brat's mother said. "Go wash up for dinner."

"Is Takuya back yet?" Shinya asked.

"Yeah. Go get him on your way down," his mom said and went back in the kitchen. Wait, what? Shinya ran upstairs, leaving Kouzo standing in front of the door. Kouzo followed him on silent feet. He couldn't stay hidden for too long. He could use illusions, almost like mirrors, bending the area around him to make it look like he wasn't standing there but it was draining.

Shinya pounded on a door. "Mom says dinner's ready!" Shinya ran down the hall to the bathroom just as the door swung open. Takuya came out, goggles and all. The bathroom door slammed shut.

"Brat," Takuya muttered. Kouzo dropped the illusion. "AAHH!"

"Sshh!" Kouzo hissed. He shoved him back into his room, glanced around and then followed him in. He kicked the door shut behind him.

"What are those boys doing up there?" their mom murmured downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"Looking for you," Kouzo said. He collapsed on the bed. He'd been trailing Shinya all day and now his feet hurt. "Now I've been thinking."

"About what? Why you're in my house?" Takuya asked.

"No. About how to find my brothers," Kouzo rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna use that goggle head of yours or do I need to slow down?"

Takuya should have ignored the insult. "I don't have a goggle head!"

"Right, you just have goggles permanently attached to your head," Kouzo interjected.

"Do not!"

"Do, too." Kouzo pointed at him. "If you don't then take them off."

"Fine, as long as you take off your headband," Takuya argued.

"What? Why? I don't have to," Kouzo said defensively.

"Why do you need it? You're not a basketball player."

"Well, why do you wear goggles? You don't swim."

"How do you know I don't swim?" Takuya accused.

"How do you know I don't play basketball in the US or something?" Kouzo challenged. Takuya crossed his arms over his chest and Kouzo put his hands on his hips and glared. "Fine. I will if you will."

"I don't trust you. I'll take 'em off," Takuya said. Kouzo froze for a second. Takuya acted. He reached forward and pulled the headband over his head just as the boy flinched. Takuya was about to ask why when something caught his eye. He rubbed his thumb on Kouzo's forehead. _Curiosity. Calm. _"What's this?"

Kouzo's forehead was marked. A green trident, almost translucent on the golden hue of his skin, was in the middle of it. Not a trident, a symbol, a…

"It's a birthmark," Kouzo whispered. He stepped back.

"It looks like a tattoo," Takuya said.

"On my forehead?" Kouzo said with a raised eyebrow. Takuya shrugged. "You are an idiot."

"Hey!" Takuya said. He reached up and pulled his goggles off. "There, see! It can come off." Kouzo clapped mockingly.

"We're all very proud. Now, I came here for a reason, if you don't mind," Kouzo said. "And I want my headband back." He snatched it.

"Jeez. You didn't have to snatch," Takuya said. "What's it mean, anyway?"

Kouzo was silent for several moments. "It's a brand," he finally answered, eyes lowered. "The brand of Poseidon, god of the sea." He fisted the thing in his hand.

"I get it. You're in a cult," Takuya sighed. "Damn. It's okay, though. Honest. I don't mind."

"I'm not a part of a cult, you idiot. Poseidon is my father," Kouzo snapped. "Gods, are you really a moron or do you just act like one?"

"Nah, I just act like one," Takuya said. "Right. Son of Poseidon." It was obvious he didn't believe him. "So what's your plan for Kouji and Kouichi?"

Kouzo narrowed his eyes. He looked to the ceiling just as the first pure white snowflake fell to his hand. He let it lay there as Takuya's room began to fill with snow quicker than ever. Kouzo stood calmly, cradling the one snowflake and watching Takuya.

"Shit!" Takuya lunged for the blanket on his bed. Kouzo continued to sit on it. "What did you do?"

Kouzo reached up and brushed his fingertips to Takuya's face. "You're panicking."

"Ya think?"

Kouzo retracted his fingers and scoffed. "Calm down. It isn't real. It's an illusion." Takuya glanced around. The snow slowed to a stop. One minute the snow was up to his knees. "You don't feel cold, do?"

"No," he admitted. He blinked and the snow disappeared completely. He frowned and reached down to touch where he thought it had been. His hand met warm, dry air.

"Here's the plan," Kouzo said. "I have the power to find my brothers, you don't. You know my brothers, I don't. I want to work together." Takuya looked amazed for a second before nodding.

"Sure. I mean…" He let the sentence drop.

"Great. So, you and me are going to break into Olympus and then we're going to steal my brothers' threads and find out where they are," Kouzo said. "It isn't that hard. If I can touch them, I can read them. Then, we get out and then go find them." He paused. "They might be dead you know."

"They aren't dead," Takuya said confidently.

"They might be," Kouzo insisted. "Just be prepared for that." He stood up. "Your family is downstairs at the dinner table. They think you've been down there eating the whole time and you just went to the bathroom. I'd hurry down if I were you."

"Wait–"

Kouzo flashed out, appearing in his room in Thantos' shrine on Olympus. He wrapped his arms around him and shivered, his fingers reaching up to his forehead where Takuya had touched him. He rubbed at it. He could still feel Takuya's fingers. The touch had been so much different than he had expected.

The only touch he remembered were Yoru's motherly touch and Thantos' cruel touch, the touch that inflicted pain and unwanted pleasure. Takuya's was different.

"Kouzo, are you okay in there?" Yoru asked from outside the door. "I sensed you flash in."

Taking a deep breath, he put his headband back on. "I'm fine," he answered.

* * *

"This is it," Kiba said. "This is where Sasuke killed Itachi."

"This is where the _Akatsuki_ said Sasuke killed Itachi Uchiha," Neji corrected.

"Whatever," Kiba muttered. His eyes tracked Neji as he walked through the debris that used to be a valley. He watched the wind play with Neji's unbound hair. His fingers twitched.

"It sure looks like a battle happened here," Neji commented. Kiba wasn't listening. His eyes has finished capturing every detail of his companion's porcelain face and his gaze went lower.

Akamaru barked. Focus! Kiba's gaze snapped to the dog at his side.

"Can you understand him when he barks?" Neji asked all of a sudden.

"Uh, yeah. I can–I can–yeah," Kiba finished lamely. He sighed. His brain was so scrambled right now. Constantly, he found himself watching the Hyuuga. Learning his every curve and detail. He even decided that Neji's eyes were not pale white or even tinted lavender, but tinted heliotrope–a shade of purple it had taken him a long time to remember the name of. He felt obsessed. He was obsessed.

I smell something. That way. Akamaru barked.

"He smells something. This way," Kiba translated. The two ninja followed Akamaru to entrance of a small cave. Kiba's nose twitched. "This place reeks of blood."

"Where? In the cave?" Neji asked.

"No. Out here. Someone definitely fought here," he said. He swallowed. "Someone died here."

"Can you tell for certain that Itachi Uchiha died out here?" Neji asked quietly. Kiba reluctantly shook his head. "Then, we go in." Without a second thought, Neji slipped into the cave and started down into the darkness. Kiba went after him immediately. He wouldn't let Neji get hurt. Ever. Akamaru followed last.

"That night, it _is_ true that he slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan and fled the village," Neji heard. They paused in the shadows, just shy of being seen by the people they eavesdropped on. He wasn't sure who this man was by his voice, but if he leaned over enough he could see them both.

"Then…" Sasuke's voice began.

"But he was ordered to do so by Konoha," the man continued. Neji froze.

_What?_ Even Kiba, in the haze of his mind, understood what he said and was properly confused.

"And that is just the beginning of the truth about Itachi." The man watched Sasuke through slanted eyes. Neji leaned over to see Sasuke better, and frowned when he realized the Rogue Nin was tied up in the corner of the room.

Sasuke found his voice a moment later. "A mission….you said?"

Neji leaned over too far and held his breath when he felt himself far. Kiba's arm latched around his waist and yanked him backwards. Neji found himself pressed up against Kiba's body. They both stayed still in case they were heard.

Relieved he wasn't caught, Neji tried to move but Kiba didn't budge. He had taken hold of Neji with both hands and the Hyuuga's silent struggles were ignored. Neji craned his head to look at Kiba but the ninja had his head on Neji's shoulder, hiding his face.

So, Neji listened to the treacherous history of the Uchiha Clan while pressed up against the body of a ninja that didn't seem to be able to stop himself from nipping his neck.

"…All for his most beloved little brother," Madara continued. Neji now knew his name to be Madara Uchiha. "Because he had to fight you, and die in front of you."

The tiniest hint of teeth scraped Neji's neck. Neji elbowed Kiba in the ribs.

Akamaru growled softly, a warning that Kiba also ignored. Neji elbowed him again, trying to get his attention. He tried to pull away again and Kiba growled this time, tightening his hold on Neji almost painfully. He was sure he would bruise.

"Byakugan!" Neji jabbed two fingers at chakra points in Kiba's arms until the appendages fell useless at Kiba's side. When he whirled around, the dog ninja's eyes were glowing amber.

Uh-oh. Neji, run! Akamaru barked, but Neji couldn't understand him.

"Damn it. Akamaru, go back to the village," Neji whispered frantically. "Find an Inuzuka and tell them what happened. We'll catch up."

Are you sure? Akamaru whined softly. Neji banished him with a flick of his hand. Akamaru ran off the way they came. Neji turned to Kiba. Now how was he going to get this idiot out?

"Good thing that mutt is gone now," Madara said conversationally. Neji whirled around. Sasuke was gone. Madara stood at the bottom of the steps. Kiba's growled. Neji tried to reactivate Kiba's chakra points but he couldn't move. He could only stare into Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan. "You didn't actually think I would let you go, did you?"

* * *

Polly: That's a wrap!

Madara: I've only been here for two minutes.

Layla: No. I kinda skimmed through your conversation. If you're behind in Naruto and you wanna know what Madara said to Sasuke, go to the manga (chapter 398–chapter 402).

Jenna: Or you can go to Naruto Shippuden episodes 139–141.

Layla: I based it off the manga though.

Polly: YOSHU! Can I–[notices no one listening to her] Hey…

Jenna: [ignores her] Don't worry, Madara. You can be in the opening act next time.

Layla: Please read & review! I'm on a roll here. I'm already ahead on the next chapter.

Polly: Hey…you're ignoring me…

Takuya: Does anybody notice that guy keeps leaving before he tells me his name? [birds tweet] Anybody? Hello?


End file.
